


Interlude

by Zayroen



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, Invisibility, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayroen/pseuds/Zayroen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one could ever know of his fall, his deviance and with the Spy the way he currently was...no one ever would. A thin rationalization at best, but all he had.</p><p>~Medic stood in the middle of the room, arms crossed high on his chest in an attempt to stop the faint trembles. He looked around his room slowly, eyes narrowing behind his lenses. Where was he? What was he doing? Was there some trick? The door was still closed and firmly locked so he had not left..then where -was- he? </p><p>Before he could start panicking and diving for his Blutsauger, a chuckle from behind him revealed the Frenchman's presence. "Sshhh, calme toi Docteur." Spy crooned in his ear gently before sliding his hands down over the man's shoulders until he can wrap his arms around him, just below Medic's own that remained tight over his chest. "Why are you so tense? zere es no one here but you." He cajoled, tightening his arms before he let go and stepped back. ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> This is a section that was being written for a much longer story. It ended up not fitting with the plot but the idea would just not leave me alone until I gave in and wrote it up. The basis for the story that I'll be getting up soon, is that Spy's device has malfunction on a particularly gruesome death, leaving him permanently invisible. Think the movie 'The Invisible Man'.

 

   
Medic stood in the middle of the room, arms crossed high on his chest in an attempt to stop the faint trembles. He looked around his room slowly, eyes narrowing behind his lenses. Where was he? What was he doing? Was there some trick? The door was still closed and firmly locked so he had not left..then where -was- he?   
  
Before he could start panicking and diving for his Blutsauger, a chuckle from behind him revealed the Frenchman's presence. "Sshhh, calme toi Docteur." Spy crooned in his ear gently before sliding his hands down over the man's shoulders until he can wrap his arms around him, just below Medic's own that remained tight over his chest. "Why are you so tense? zere es no one here but you." He cajoled, tightening his arms before he let go and stepped back.   
  
The room did indeed look utterly empty except for the Medic, there was no one on the bed, no one seated at his desk and no one standing behind him. When the low croon told him to get ready for bed, Medic did without letting himself think to much of it.   
  
His lab coat was the first removed, set aside to be taken to the wash first thing in the morning, some bleach should get those bloodstains out just fine. Next were his gloves, carefully peeled off and set down on the table beside his wardrobe, extra moments were spent turning them inside out so they could dry properly for tomorrow. His routine was something that never changed and was a calming effect. Routines were always to be followed after all, that was something that had been drilled into his head at a very young age. Shirt and tie were next, the tie was hung up carefully along with all the others, each the same. His shirt, after a once over showed a few speckles of blood on the back was carefully folded and set atop his lab coat. Some bleach for that as well then. His belt went through the loops of his pants with a soft wssk-ing sound before it was hung up next to the others, just under his ties. The chair that was right beside his wardrobe was there for boots and he sat down to unlace the boots slowly. They were filthy and would need a good waxing but that was a morning routine and would be left for the morning. Setting them side by side on the mat for such dirty things, right by the table with the cloths and boot shine. Pants were next and he stood to unbutton them, folding them carefully and setting them atop the laundry basket. That was a morning thing as well, once a week but still morning. They would be done by the time his boots were finished. That left him in his boxers, simple solid black things that did their job. No need to fussy fancy ones after all. They too were removed and set atop his pants.   
  
It was then that he paused, normally he would be getting into his sleeping cloths but that would defeat the purpose now wouldn't it? Luckily he was saved from indecision by those hands sliding over the muscles in his back. He leaned into them as fingers dug into the tense muscles earned carrying his medigun. While older then the others on his team, the constant work had kept him lean and firm even if it did wreak havoc on his back.   
  
Shoulders relaxing, Medic groaned softly as tense muscles were worked on by experienced hands, hands that also guided him to walk to the bed slowly. Gentle pressure urged him to sit and he did so with a sigh, feeling those fingers slid over the front of his shoulders. It was such an odd experience, to know that Spy was right there, right in front of him and touching him but not able to see him! He reached out, smoothing his hand over the other man's chest before letting himself be pushed down to his back on his bed.   
  
There was a bit of shifting and wriggling until he lay properly, feeling the bed dip and shift as Spy moved to straddle his waist. He could feel knees against his side, could feel the warm weight on him and hands on his chest as Spy shifted his position until comfortable but he could see nothing. It was unnerving and he swiftly closed his eyes, letting Spy stroke down over his chest and along his arms slowly. There was a moment of confusion when the hands left him but they gently removed his glasses and he could hear them being set on the bedside table with a soft clink.   
  
Medic jolted as a warm mouth was suddenly on his nipple and he groaned lowly, arching his back into the mouth he could only feel. "Ach ja" he sighed, keeping his hands to the sheets. That was part of the game after all, there was no one else there besides him. He was not going against his teachings and allowing himself to fall to his deviant urges. Shifting under the weight, he let himself just feel. The way the warm mouth felt against his nipples, tongue curling about and flicking against them until they lay shiny and red on his pale chest.   
  
When he could take no more attentions there, nipples achingly hard and far to sensitive, Medic barely had the chance to whine before the mouth slid down over his ribs, counting each one with broad sweeps of a tongue before going onto the next. By the time the touches reached his thighs, his skin was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and his muscles trembled under the lightest of touches. Breath stuttered in his lungs as a warm tongue laved over the crease of thigh and hip, tasting sweat and need. Medic groaned low in his throat, legs spreading eagerly as Spy settled between them.   
  
"Here Docteur, give me your 'and." Spy said, pitching his voice to a low croon as he pushed Medic's legs up, feet flat on the bed. This left Medic splayed open almost lewdly and by the shivers that that through Medic's form, it was clear he felt it but gave his hand willingly. His fingers were slicked with something cool and a part of him wondered where it had come from before he decided it really did not matter. "Stretch yourself, let me see you do zis." He urged, guiding Medic's hand between his legs.   
  
It didn't take Medic long to figure out what Spy wanted and while at first he was apprehensive, the agile tongue that glided over his shaft soothed him. He did not do this often, the wave of shame that usually followed the release caused by it made the act itself tainted. Touches to the back of his hand urged him to do it anyways and he let out a shaky breath before spreading the slick about his entrance, pressing his finger inside slowly. It stung slightly, a stretchy burning pain that a small part of him relished. He deserved this pain. It was his penance for his deviancy, for failing to curb his dark lusts and he welcomed it. Taking a slow breath to steady himself, he focused on the wet slickness as it slid along the base of his shaft instead of what his fingers were doing. The probing and stretching was ignored in favor of lips mouthing words in a language he did not know against his turgid flesh, in favor of a tongue that dallied along veins before tasting his fluids with an eager flick.   
  
Eyes watched avidly as the doctor's fingers probed deeper and deeper, making a note when breath hitched or thighs quivered. These would be spots to exploit soon enough, for now he was tasting and distracting, setting the tone for the next part of their little game. One finger then two before three, twisting and probing what, he assumed from the slightly pained furrow creasing Medic's forehead, was a tight channel. The thought of being the first to have the imposing man made Spy more then a little eager. "Deeper Docteur, deeper. Open yourself for me." He mouthed against the sensitive inner thighs before nipping there.   
  
Medic's back arched, voice a low groan as quite by accident his fingers touched that spot inside. One brush, two bolts of electricity that raced through his nerves before hands caught his own and urged him to turn over. Removing his fingers slowly, Medic turned to his stomach almost in a haze before feeling a pillow being slid under his hips. He turned to look over his shoulder, a soft sound of unease falling from his lips before a warm weight blanketed him. "Sshh Docteur, zere ez no one 'ere" Spy crooned in his ear, hands skating down his sides slowly before gliding up his back along his spine. It ushered the tension out, leaving him boneless and unprotesting when a blunt heat began to prob against him.   
  
It hurt, more then his fingers did. There was the same stretchy burning pain, although sharper now but there was also a feeling of being filled. Filled and delved into and he could not  _breath_  properly, swiftly growing light-headed and dizzy. Throughout it all, that dark low voice crooned in his ear that he was alone in the room. Indeed it felt like it. He could feel no skin against his save the hard shaft driving deeper and deeper into him, driving all sense from his mind. He clung to the pain, to the bubbling pleasure just under that as a focal point. Something to anchor his mind to in the torrent that threatened to sweep him away. Unaware of the deep grunts that fell from his lips, guttural sounds of pleasured pain, Medic fisted sheets beside his head tightly.   
  
Spy licked his lips, holding himself up carefully as he inched deeper and deeper into the other man, eyes rolling back a little with the pleasure of an untried body. In a little then pause, let the good doctor get used to it before pressing again. He began to pay closer attention to Medic, realizing he was no longer just muffling his sounds but muttering in German. By the tone, he suspected perhaps a mantra of sorts.   
  
 _Vater unser im Himmel_    
  
This, oh yes this! It was so...there were no words for this. His deviance lay bare for anyone to see, spread as he was on his stomach with a pillow under his hips as he was speared. It was made even more deviant as he could not really see who it was! Oh he knew on a base level, but anyone able to see into the room would only see him being stretched open almost obscenely!   
  
 _geheiligt werde dein Name_    
  
Sucking in a deep lungful of air, Medic shuddered as he felt bony hips press against his ass and then stop moving all together. Dark curls were plastered to his forehead and cheeks with sweat. His lips kept moving, words shaky and sometimes only mouthed between ragged pants. That was before Spy began to actually **move**.   
  
 _dein Reich komme_    
  
It started slow, a drag out that set Medic gritting his teeth and shaking at the sudden unused to feel of being -empty- rose up in him.   
  
 _dein Wille geschehe_    
  
Face pressed into the sheets, he whined. A high pitched sound that broke into stattico as his voice broke a little when Spy pushed back inside. It felt as if the steady claiming forced all the air from his lungs.   
  
 _wie im Himmel...so auf Erden._    
  
  
“Sshhh now Docteur...just breathe. It will feel good soon." Spy promised, tone a low breathy sound that was barely there. By the way Medic barely twitched at his words, Spy suspected the man had not even heard him. Alright with him really, after all it was Medic's desire for their little tryst wasn't it? Unable to be seen, Medic's so-called deviancy remained hidden still. It boggled his mind how such a well versed man could rationalize things like that, Unseen and thus not there? Such thoughts were there for a moment before gone like smoke on the breeze. There were better things to focus on, such as how Medic arched under him when he pressed back inside. For an older man, he was in quite good shape. Must be all that equipment he carried around all day. It left toned muscles that fluttered and twitched in his legs when he was filled, tensing as Spy pulled out again.   
  
 _Unser...tägliches B-brot gib unssss..heute._    
  
Opening his eyes, when had he closed them? Medic glanced over his shoulder through damp curls and heavy lids. No one. No one there at all. Despite being able to feel himself being speared once more, full so deliciously full, he could see no one and that alone wrung ragged pants from bitten lips. No one to see his fall, to see him cave to the urges that ran rampant in his blood. As far as everyone would know, he remained impassive and married to his precious science. No one would ever know how he cried for it, face wet with tears and sweat. No one would ever know how his body welcomed a man inside of him so eagerly, clenching when his lover tried to pull out only to return.   
  
 _Und v...verdammt..vergib uns un...sere Schuld_    
  
He kept his thrusts as easy and slow as he could for as long as possible but not even an experienced lover such as he could deny his body's urges for long. Hearing the choked out curse between the muttering he could not understand, Spy grinned faintly and pressed his lips to the back of Medic's bowed neck. He enjoyed the way Medic clenched and shook when he pulled out slowly far to much to give that up, especially when it wrung the most interesting whines from the uptight man. Thrusting in faster however was very welcome now that the older man was arching up against him. After a few thrusts to test the waters so to speak, Spy began to shift angles. He knew when he found it, nothing else could make Medic toss his head back with a cut off cry like that.   
  
 _Wie aaahh!auch wir...wir vergeben unsern Sss..Scheiße..Schul-_ _ **Süße Mutter**_ _..digern!_    
  
Lightning, electricity raced over his skin and down his spine. Heat suffused over his body, disapating slowly only to return when Spy repeated that damnable thrust that hit that spot inside once more. This, this was it. This was what he had craved, the heat and  **pleasure**! Mouth hanging open as Medic desperately tried to suck in much needed air, he gripped the sheets tight enough that his fingers ached. Of course he could not feel it, he was only barely aware of the sounds that tumbled unheeded from his mouth let alone anything else.   
  
 _und....f...ficken...führe uns..mehr!...nn..nicht in...Versuchunnnggg_    
  
Arms shaking slightly, Spy shifted his position before they gave out and ruined the mood. Weight on his elbows, Spy placed a line of kisses down over Medic's shoulder before gently pressing his teeth against the top bump of the man's spine, relishing the shudder that it wrung. The sound of flesh smacking against damp skin, the way Medic abandoned himself to the pleasure was a heady feeling indeed. Leaning down until Spy's lips brushed a scarlet ear, he breathed heavily into it just to feel Medic's breath catch.   
  
 _son...sondern erlöse uns von dem B...bitte...bitte!...Bösen._    
  
"Mein Gott...härter!" The words fell from him without conscious thought, need taking over rational thought. Medic needed it, wanted it desperately. He was human after all, Medic knew what it felt like to orgasm and knew he was close but this...this was ..staggering. It built with each thrust, each brush against that spot inside of him. Medic's face pressed against the pillow, even white teeth capturing the fabric in a vain attempt to muffle himself. The pillow under his hips was already wet from his leaking shaft, providing slippery traction.   
  
 _Denn dein ist daa-aahh! das Reich und...d-die Kraft_    
  
Spy panted heavily, closing his eyes and resting his sweating forehead against Medic's sweaty shoulder as he thrust harder, toes curling in the sheets. He dragged his tongue over the back of Medic's neck before sinking his teeth into his shoulder. He wriggled a hand under Medic's waist, grasping the wet shaft before jerking in even strokes. "Allons ... ne pas le retenir...let et come.." He growled. A small part of him noted his hips were sure to bruise from the force of slapping against Medic's taunt rear end and he mourned being unable to ever see them.   
  
 _und die H...Herr..Herrlich..k-kkeit in Ewi..wigk...ke..eit_    
  
Medic was no longer sure he was speaking. All he could dimly hear over the rush of his own blood in his ears were faint murmurs, broken and pleading and the sound of flesh smacking against flesh. It burned and twisted through him, legs spreading wider to accommodate the hand that wriggled under him. "Ja....oh j-ja...nicht zu stoppen .. bitte nicht .. nicht .." It was worth it, worth all the insecurities and worries about his deviancy. Worth all the shame of having to hide his urges. It was all worth it for this one moment. Despite knowing it was coming, despite all the build-up and despite rocking between the two points of pleasure. His orgasm took Medic by surprise, forcing a startled grunt from him. He had to force himself to suck in a lungful of air before he could even scream, a loud wail   
that echoed in the thankfully sound proof room. It burned through him, stealing his sight and rendering his mind blissfully silent.   
  
 _AMEN_    
  
Spy tossed his head back, a blissful smile spreading across his face as Medic's wail brought him over the edge. He shook with each pulse, buried deep inside the other man. Head falling forwards, Spy gasped wetly for breath before slowly pulling out and dropping to his side beside what very well might be a passed out Medic. In fact, with a closer look, he was fairly sure the man was not quite out but definitely not down from the stratosphere yet. He smiled faintly, leaning forwards to kiss Medic's temple. "Sleep Docteur...sleep now." He urged huskily before levering himself out of the bed. Scooping up his cloths, he fished about for the cloth he always carried with him before moving back to the bed and gently rolling Medic onto his back to clean him up. A courteous lover as always. Drawing the sheets up over Medic's waist, Spy showed himself out silently.   
  
He was aware of Spy but only in little flashes. When Spy was beside him, panting and trembling still. When he was rolled over and a soft cloth rubbed his stomach and far to sensitive shaft clean before moving onto his thighs. Faint rustling before he was covered and then Spy left. He was glad the man was smart enough to know he would prefer to be alone. He had his routines that did not involve anyone else after all. It was a long while before the tingling faded from his body, replaced with a faint soreness in his thighs and over his reddened ass. By that time however, Medic had long since drifted off into a far deeper sleep then he had enjoyed in quite a long time. The morning would leave him plenty of time to deal with this entire situation however right now? Right now was not the time.


End file.
